ELEMENTARNE MÓJ DROGI GANDALFIE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Gandalfa z Aragornem gra w zagadki.Na Bilbowym przyjęciu.


ELEMENTARNE, MÓJ DROGI…GANDALFIE

Autor: Shirebound

Zidentyfikowany

- Nie mogę się doczekać sztucznych ogni Gandalfie - oznajmił ściszonym głosem randżer Aragorn – są wręcz legendarne.  
- Wśród żywych śmiertelników pozostało już, niewielu co by je pamiętali. Oby pokaz z dzisiejszego wieczora nie zachwiał mojej reputacji - odszepnął chichotając czarodziej. Aragorn usunął się głębiej w cień rzucany przez wielkie drzewo rosnące na obrzeżach urodzinowego pola, gdzie odbywało się wystawne, hobbickie przyjęcie, i cieszył się widokiem radości małego ludu.  
- Moi ludzie pracują nierozpoznani i nie otrzymujący podziękowań, aby lud Shire mógł świętować w pokoju. - westchnął Aragorn - Ale ty z pewnością nie przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj po to, bym tęsknie spoglądał na zabawę, którą mogę się cieszyć tylko z cienia.  
- Nie - oparł Gandalf - Zamyśliłem sobie sprawdzić twoje możliwości. Zmysł obserwacji i dedukcję. Twoi Dunedainowie dobrze strzegą Shire, jak ty czyniłeś zawsze, gdy droga zaprowadziła cię na północ. Ale nie byłeś nigdy tak głęboko w sercu Shire i nie obserwowałeś jego mieszkańców z tak bliska, jak dzisiaj. Hobbiton to miejsce bardzo wyjątkowe - z powodu dość wyjątkowej osobistości - Gandalf skinął w stronę dziarskiego staruszka, dobrze ubranego hobbita, który był najoczywiściej centrum całej uroczystości.  
- To Bilbo Baggins, mój stary przyjaciel i prawdziwie wyjątkowy hobbit. Znaczy... - czarodziej się zawahał  
– e, że wyjątkowy.  
- Jak zwykle, mój przyjacielu, mówisz zagadkami. - powiedział randżer - Choć słyszałem tu i ówdzie o Bilbo Bagginsie. Był waszym towarzyszem podróży dawno temu. I powrócił do domu ze skarbem zdobytym na trollach i smoku. Słyszałem, jak Elrond opowiadał o nim. Musi być starszy niż, wygląda.  
- Rzeczywiście jest starszy. Podróżował dalej i dokonał więcej niż, którykolwiek z tych, trzymających się domu hobbitów. Spotykał się z elfami i krasnoludami, jest niezłym badaczem i, z wielką biegłością rysuje mapy. Zaczynam właśnie uświadamiać sobie, że jego adoptowany syn i dziedzic przejawia oznaki takiej samej niezwykłości. Jego rodzicie zmarli, gdy miał 12 lat a przybył do Bilba kilka lat temu. Dzisiaj wkracza w wiek dorosły, i nabywa prawo do dziedziczenia. Jak całe Shire wart jest pilnej uwagi a po dzisiejszej nocy, to, co nosi warte będzie pilnej uwagi. - czarodziej zaśmiał się z własnego żartu.  
- Gandalfie!  
- Wybacz mi Aragornie, absurdy życia są doprawdy nieskończenie fascynujące. - Gandalf wskazał na śmiejących się, tłoczacych się i cokolwiek podpitych hobbitów.  
- Wskaż mi go. Wskaż mi Froda Bagginsa.  
- Wskazać... - Aragorn spochmurniał - ależ Gandalfie tutaj są setki hobbitów!  
- Jesteś znakomicie wyszkolonym tropicielem. Może najlepszym, jaki gdziekolwiek żyje. Wytrenowanym do obserwowania i dedukowania z lada jakiej wskazówki - czarodziej patrzył na niego spokojnie. - Podałem ci dosyć wskazówek, aby rozwiązać tę zagadkę.  
- No dobrze - Aragorn uśmiechał się szeroko. - Przyjmuje wyzwanie. Przesunął wzrokiem po tłumie gości myśląc o wskazówkach Gandalfa. Chłopiec, który dzisiaj osiąga pełnoletniość...czyli zaledwie dorosły...osierocony wcześnie...dziedzic Bilba Bagginsa...niezwyczajny, wyjątkowy. Jakiś czas minął w ciszy a czarodziej czekał cierpliwie aż, bystre oczy randżera skończą przepatrywać tłum.  
- Tam - w końcu odpowiedział Aragorn, wskazując w stronę młodego hobbita siedzącego przy stole. - Oto on. Gandaf wydął wargi ani, nie zaprzeczając, ani nie potwierdzając wyboru randżera.  
- Wyjaśnij.  
- Po odrzuceniu dzieci, kobiet, każdego, kto jest wyraźnie małżonkiem lub jest wyraźnie zbyt stary..  
- Tak?  
- Dziedzic legendarnego i bajecznie bogatego Bilba Bagginsa byłby bogato odziany - mruknął Aragorn  
- dobrze ubrany, dobrze wykształcony...  
- Dalej.  
- Ten jest w odpowiednim wieku i odziany bogato i chociaż spędza czas tak samo wesoło jak jego towarzysze, jego oczy od czasu do czasu odszukują Bilba, jakby musiał upewnić się, że on tam nadal jest. Może to być niepewność właściwa sierotom lub coś całkiem innego. - Aragorn bawił się tą grą. - Pije, ale znacznie mniej niż, nieomal każdy inny. Nie przywykł do takiego ucztowania, samotne zamieszkiwanie tylko z uczonym kawalerem źle przygotowuje do tego.  
Teraz uśmiech Gandalfa wyrażał podziw.  
- Coś jeszcze?  
- Powiedziałeś, że on jest niezwyczajny, wyjątkowy. I, choć nie sądzę byś miał na myśli tylko wygląd, ten wygląd jest uderzający, niezwyczajnie urodziwy chłopak. - Aragorn spojrzał na czarodzieja.  
- Czy trafiłem blisko?  
Czarodziej poklepał go po ramieniu.  
- Wspaniale Aragornie. Wybrałeś właściwie. Randżer spojrzał na swego towarzysza chytrze.  
- Jest tu coś więcej, pod powierzchnią niż, chcesz wyjawić. Mówisz, że coś, co młody Frodo nosi warte będzie pilnej uwagi? Zachowaj więc swoje sekrety - rzekł Aragorn z szerokim uśmiechem. - Chociaż, jeśli mam pozostać w tej ciemności czekając tak niecierpliwie, jak hobbici, aby zobaczyć twoje sztuczne ognie może przyniósłbyś mi piwo.  
- Tak zrobię - roześmiał się Gandalf - i może talerz czegoś... - obrzucił wzrokiem scenę przyjęcia przed nim - ...jeśli jeszcze cokolwiek zostało.  
- Hobbici rzeczywiście konsumują niezwykłe ilości jedzenia - powiedział kręcąc głowa Aragorn -Wątpię,  
że on pozostanie tak szczupły na długo!  
- Potrafią być zaskakujący i nieprzewidywalni mój przyjacielu. - Gandalf zanucił. - Wszystko jest z nimi możliwe. Dokładnie wszystko.

Obserwowany

Podróżowałem wiele i daleko zwykle niewiele mając zaufania do zmysłów i odruchów własnych, ale teraz zupełnie nie wiem czemu ufać - z pewnością nie własnym oczom. Bilbo Baggins zniknął bez śladu. Całkiem zniknął. Nie znam rasy ani stworzenia, które by w Śródziemiu potrafiło tej sztuki dokonać ani żadna opowieść o tym nie wspominała. Co tu się stało? Marzyłem by wypytać Gandalfa, ale on również przepadł a dokładniej, w chwili zniknięcie Bilba pośpiesznie odszedł, bez słowa i wkrótce straciłem go z oczu za drzewami. Gdyby zechciał chętnie bym mu towarzyszył, ale znałem go wystarczająco długo, by wyczuć, że nie chciał, żebym z nim poszedł - chciał żebym został na swoim miejscu obserwacji. I tak obserwowałem dalej i kombinowałem, i próbowałem bez powodzenia, uciszyć to wzrastające poczucie niepewności. Co takiego Bilbo znalazł w smoczym skarbcu? Jaki przyrząd lub zaklęcie może to wyjawić? Jak to możliwe, że to Shire ze wszystkich miejsc jest sercem takiej tajemnicy? Większość hobbickiego zgromadzenia wrzało domagając się wyjaśnień. Choć dzieci po początkowych okrzykach, zdawały się zapominać, że cokolwiek się zdarzyło niezwykłego i z zadowoleniem powróciły do uganiania się między ławami i stołami, wrzeszcząc radośnie przy swoich grach i dowcipach. Muzycy prawie natychmiast znowu zaczęli grać a kilkoro dorosłych i młodzieży tylko pokręciło głowami na to, co uważali za, jedynie zawartość worka sztuczek swego ekscentrycznego sąsiada. Znów więc powracają do picia, jedzenia i zabawy na przyjęciu, nie ważne z udziałem, czy bez udziału honorowego gościa. A Frodo Baggins...ten chłopak, otoczony przyjaciółmi wygląda na zmrożonego w miejscu, wstrząśniętego. Sekundy po Bilbowym zniknięciu, kufel ledwo napoczętego piwa wyślizguje się z jego ręki i rozbija na podłodze, niezauważony. A więc nie wiedział. Nie obserwował Bilba co jakiś czas przez całe to przyjęcie, tylko dlatego, że oczekiwał, jakiegoś magicznego zjawiska. Siedzący obok młodszy, jasnowłosy hobbit o szczerej, zatroskanej twarzy mówi coś do niego ale on wciąż patrzy to, w miejsce, na którym ostatnio widział swego krewniaka, to na ścieżkę, którą odszedł Gandalf. Znów rozmyślam o tym, co powiedział mi wcześniej czarodziej - "Może więcej się dowiem po dzisiejszej nocy". Więc podejrzewał, że coś się wydarzy. Może nawet sam przyłożył do tego rękę. Ale dla Froda - to musi być zaskakujące i niepokojące. Czyż nagle znowu nie czuje się jak 12 letni sierota zaczynając wierzyć, że po raz kolejny został nagle - porzucony? I dlaczego - to mnie najbardziej zadziwia - dlaczego Gandalf nalegał na moją obecność, tutaj, dzisiaj? Chciał, żebym coś zobaczył? Albo może nie zobaczył, pomyślałem kwaśno. Zależało mu, żebym zidentyfikował tego, młodego hobbita - żebym go poobserwował, i może...rozpoznał w jakimś, innym miejscu, o innym czasie. Frodo jest teraz osaczony przez rozgniewanych krewniaków, żądających wyjaśnień. Wyczuwam, że oni, tak naprawdę nie dbają wcale gdzie Bilbo zniknął ani dlaczego - potrzebują być tylko zapewnieni, że Shire nie skrywa niczego nienaturalnego ani nieoczekiwanego. Życie jest tu dobre i to zapewne mądre - próbować ochraniać rodzinny kraj, przed rzeczami, których ani zrozumieć ani kontrolować nie mogą. Wstrząs mija i teraz chłopak jest w lepszym stanie, przemawia do nich cichym, spokojnym głosem, zapewniając, że wszystko z pewnością wyjaśni się z czasem. Dziś, wedle obyczaju Shire, wkroczył w wiek dojrzały,  
ale to właśnie w tej chwili naprawdę staje się dorosłym. Wielu z pośród jego towarzyszy zabawy zjawia się cicho, żeby stanąć przy nim, użyczając milczącego wsparcia. Ma więc dobrych przyjaciół. I choć nie mam pojęcia co go czeka mój instynkt mi podpowiada, że kiedyś będzie ich potrzebował.

Rozpoznany

Chyba jestem jedynym, który zauważył Samewisa ukrywającego się w krzakach - obserwującego pilnie wszystko z cienia, tak, jak ja kiedyś na tym niewinnym przyjęciu, co się zdaje, jakby było całe wieki temu. Zaraz, nie, Gandalf też go widzi. Mruga do mnie i nie mówi nic. Czemu Sam tu jest? Przecież nie mógłby uważać, że tutaj, na tej Naradzie coś może się stać Frodowi? Może podejrzewa, że Frodo nie jest jeszcze całkiem wyleczony, ale któż by go winił? Elrond mi powiedział, że Frodo ocalał, gdy brakowało ledwie godzin a być może nigdy nie wyzdrowieje w pełni. Tu w Rivendell może cieszyć się odpoczynkiem i zrzucić swe brzemię. Elrond będzie się nim zajmował aż, będzie dość zdrowy, by powrócić do Shire. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim to, że połączono go z jego dawno niewidzianym krewnym. Ten malec dobrze się spisał, nikt nie może żądać od niego więcej. Zaraz, w jakiś sposób wybuchła kłótnia. Frodo zdaje się być nieświadom podniesionych głosów i zgiełku, który go otacza. Pierścień go zahipnotyzował, ale cokolwiek teraz słyszy albo widzi, tylko dla niego jest przeznaczone.  
Co to za rozróba? Czemu Elrond na to pozwala?  
"Ja wezmę Pierścień".  
Cisza.  
Nikt nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czułem czasem podziw lecz, niewiele razy w życiu - kiedyś, kiedy Bilbo zniknął mi z przed oczu - i teraz, kiedy Frodo dobrowolnie zgłasza się, aby ponieść Jedyny Pierścień w głąb Mordoru. Gandalf postępuje w jego stronę - żeby łagodnie wyperswadować mu to niemożliwe zadanie? Nie, by stanąć przy nim. Wieczne gwiazdy, ten malec potrzebował będzie armii, by stanęła przy nim. Czy on wie, jak daleko jest Mordor? Czy wie, że Nazgule nie są martwi i dalej będą go tropić? Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł... kręcę głową – nie, bo kto lepiej niż, on sam wie przez co przeszedł? Wciąż jednak, jego postanowienie wydaje się silne choć teraz drży. Jestem upokorzony przez taką odwagę. Ręka Gandalfa delikatnie ściska jego ramię.  
I tak, co się zaczęło, jako gra moja z Gandalfem - zidentyfikowanie pewnego hobbita, jednego z pośród setki - nie jest już dłużej grą. Poprosił mnie wtedy o wyłapanie Froda z pośród tłumu - o rozpoznanie go. I wreszcie go rozpoznałem. Wszyscy rozpoznaliśmy.  
Teraz Nieprzyjaciel obserwuje go z Cieni i Czarny Władca dąży, aby wszystko co dobre również do Cieni wciągnąć. Ale my, którzy czuwamy - Samwise, ja, i, jak sadzę teraz jeszcze inni - prędzej zginiemy, niźli pozwolimy sobie stracić Froda. Jakaż dzielność, jakiż duch. Cień nigdy nie zabierze  
tego, jedynego, póki my oddychamy. Jeśli człowiek oferuje swój miecz i swoje życie dla innego to niechaj śmierć sama go powstrzyma przed dopełnieniem tego obowiązku. Nie prosisz mnie o to Frodo ale ja ofiaruje ci mój miecz. Może umiejętności, których uczyłem się całe życie wspomogą cię w jakiejś mierze. Jeśli mnie zechcesz ja także stanę przy tobie. A jednak, nie mogę ustać. Pociągnięty wprzód wstaję i opadam na kolana - przed nim.  
Jeśli żyjąc lub ginąc mogę cię ocalić, zrobię to.

Koniec


End file.
